


Mission : Wedding

by Danger_Zone24



Series: 00Q Adventure Archive [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: And gun fights, Eves cool, F/M, I'm eating chocolate.... yummm, M/M, No car chases though :(, Q's nervous, There may be explosions, Weddings, What else to tag?, people get hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q get married. Chaos ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eyes flying open, Q bolted upright in bed. He was getting married today. To James. James fucking Bond. Seriously could his life get any better than this? Looking at his clock he noticed he didn’t need to get up for another hour and lay back down. He was too excited to go back to sleep, and apparently too jittery to stay in bed. Getting up Q went to Eve’s kitchen and started to raid the cupboards for a mug and some tea.

Q and James decided to spend the night before the wedding apart. Well Q mainly wanted it because he didn’t want James to see what he was wearing until he was walking down the aisle. So James stayed at their flat with Alec, hopefully not getting drunk, causing trouble, or destroying something (unlike the combined bucks/hens night they all had out on the town) whilst Q was with Eve at her and Alec’s flat. Alec and Eve where their best man and maid of honour, rightly so according to the said couple. James and Q where going to return the favour after they came back from their honeymoon in New York and then sent the other two to Greece.

“Seriously Q, put some glasses on. You’d notice that I’ve already made your precious tea and some food,” Eve said as she walked in and shoved Q’s glasses in his face before herding him over to the kitchen table.

Q grumbled as he sat down, “Not hungry.”

“I know, but you must eat. It’ll help with the nerves.”

“Not nervous,” Q said as he dutifully tucked into his breakfast after sculling and refilling his tea.

Eve raised her eyebrow at him, “You sure? Because you can’t sit still and your not speaking in full sentences. Which you can in the morning by the way, even before tea, I know.”

“Yeah, well, you would be, will be, nervous too.”

“I know. And I know that you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“But what if…”

“Don’t you dare complete that sentence. James hasn’t disappeared; Alec’s keeping me informed. Not that he has too because James loves you and wouldn’t do that especially today of all days. Now hurry up, we have to start taming that hair of yours,” Eve commanded, clapping her hands together.

~~~

Eve didn’t really need to do much to Q’s hair, not that much could be done to the wild mass of curls anyway. They really did seem to have a life of their own. Narrowly avoiding a few minor meltdowns she finally got Q all dressed, including the cufflinks that James had given him on their first anniversary but Q had thought he misplaced. She couldn’t wait until she could have a well-deserved break and glass of Champagne, vowing not to be this nervous or to freak out when it came to her own wedding, but knowing she most likely would.

As she got ready in her stunning emerald green dress (she was going to make Alec faint when he saw her in this, if she was perfectly honest), Eve admired how good Q looked as he paced the room. Dressed in a black tailored suit with a mint green shirt and a black tie that had specks of shiny green through it, he looked unreal. She knew that James would be happy to see Q finally in a proper suit for once. Eve was glad she convinced the both of them to let her pick out their suits, because the two of them had nearly driven her mad with them changing their minds so often, and Alec had been little to no help at all as usual.

“Is everything sorted? Are we missing anything?” Q asked, still pacing the room with a worried look on his face.

“I’ve got everything under control. Just breathe, relax and have fun,” Eve grabbed Q’s hands, squeezing them hoping to relieve him of some of his nerves.

“I’m trying too. Seriously, you know, just wow!” laughing Q started to jump around pulling a smiling Eve after him.

Eve had really outdone herself. The whole wedding was actually mainly due to her being so organised, from the beautiful garden location, getting most of MI6 and other guests there, organising the photographer, right down to the reception and dark chocolate raspberry swirl cake, Eve had made the whole process a walk in the park. Q felt like he had died and gone to heaven when Eve walked him down the aisle and he caught sight of James. He loved how the dark blue of James’s shirt and the shiny blue in his tie brought out his eyes.

Q grinned at Eve as she stumbled slightly when she caught site of Alec. He started to laugh when he saw that James was holding a stunned Alec up by the elbow. Q was still chuckling at his friends as he stood in front of James and held out his hand. James took it and they both turned to the celebrant. As the music stopped and everyone quietened down for the start of the ceremony a gunshot rang out.

~~~

Everyone ducked for cover as more shots rang out. Pulling their guns out Eve, Alec and James pulled Q and the celebrant to nearby cars, returning fire as they ran. Bullets were whizzing about from every direction, and people were screaming and yelling as others fell down covered with blood. Dirt went flying as grenades exploded with a flash of light and an almighty bang. Taking shelter behind the parked cars, Q ripped off his jacket before quickly unlocking and starting to try hotwiring one of them.

“You know since we have the celebrant here, we could, you know, still marry,” James said as he ducked back from shooting a few rounds over the bonnet.

The celebrant, who was white with shock and trembling, squeaked. “Don’t be daft James,” scoffed Alec.

“Actually, it’s not a bad idea guys,” Q replied from underneath the steering wheel.

“Yeah, ok, but Q, you need to hurry up,” Eve said chucking a few grenades over the top of the car. Q knew giving her the lipstick shaped explosives was a good idea; nobody would question why she had several lipsticks in her handbag or purse. Alec and James started grumbling, they hadn’t been given any explosives at all. Q shook his head, those two were bad enough as it was and there was no need to add extra exploding things as it meant more time spent cleaning up after the pair.

The car just started to tick over when Q scrambled from it and started shoving the others away. Stumbling and falling over each other, they all dived and ate dirt when the car exploded, causing a chain reaction with the other cars that were close. Quickly getting up the group patted down their singed clothing as they ran towards the reception hall. Eve got there first and ripped the door open, before ushering the rest inside. The celebrant collapsed as soon as he got in the door. This was the most insane wedding of his life; if he survived he definitely would be buying a couple of lotto tickets and consider retiring. 

“Ok, so are we doing this? We’re doing this,” Q said starting to breathe deeply as he pulled James and the celebrant into the middle of the room, whilst Alec and Eve guarded the door and windows. “Is everyone ready?”

“Uh, so should I start from the beginning?”

“Please,” said James, trying to hurry things along.

“We are all gathered here today,” the celebrant started, trailing off, as the windows started shattering as they were peppered with bullets. 

As they ducked for cover under the tables and chairs, Alec yelled across the room at them, “Maybe we should skip that bit and go straight to the vows, yeah?”

“Ooookay. Whhho’s going to go first?” the celebrant glancing between Q and James.

“Hey Alec, can I have the ring?” James called over as he took Q’s hand, “Danny, I”

“Your name’s Danny? Seriously? Would’ve thought you’d have legally change it to just the letter Q,” Alec butted in, pulling the rings out of his pocket whilst leaning out of the doorway to fire his gun. 

Q sighed, “Yes. My full name is Daniel Matthew Shaw.”

“Just give James the dam ring!” Eve glared over at Alec, looking ready to slap him. 

James caught the ring, “As I was saying Danny, I offer you my love. I offer you my strengths and my weaknesses. I offer you my support and loyalty. I offer you my heart and faith, for as long as we both shall live. I will love you always and unconditionally.” With that James took Q’s hand and kissed it before sliding the ring on. 

Eve wiped away a tear as Alec threw Q the other ring. Catching it Q dragged the celebrant and James out from under the table towards the kitchen area as black clad men started to climb through the windows. Alec and Eve barrelled through the door seconds later guns blazing. James quickly shoved a bench to block the door shut the moment they were through it.

Q grabbed James’s hand leading the group towards the kitchen’s back door. Before he exited the building, he turned and slid the ring onto James’s finger saying, “James Andrew Bond, today I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go; whatever you face, I will face. Everything I am, everything I have and everything I will be is yours, from this moment now and for eternity. I will love you forever and a day.”

They shared a quick kiss as the celebrant pronounced them married. Finally they all ran from the building into the war zone, narrowly missing all the bullets and flying debris, James and Q not letting go of each other’s hand. Q hit the detonator button and blew the building up as they headed towards the incoming MI6 helicopter. Turning back at Eve’s yell, he saw that she had broken one of her heels. Alec gathered her up yelling for them to continue and leave them as James yanked Q the last few meters. As the helicopter flew off Q’s heart was in his throat and James’s hand pressed firmly to his side, blood seeping through the ruined green shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Q get married. Chaos ensures.

Q woke up screaming and his phone’s alarm blaring in his ear.

“What’s the matter Q?” Eve rushed into the room, quickly turning the alarm off before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Q looked at her with a wild look, “You…. Left behind….I was shot….. Blood, bullets, explosions….”

“You’re not making any sense,” said Eve as she pushed Q’s hair out of his eyes and handed him his glasses. 

“Where’s James?” Q asked still struggling for breath.

“He’s already downstairs waiting with Alec. They’re trying to decide which car to take.”

“To where?”

“Our double wedding, remember silly?”

“Double wedding?”

“Yeah, the very small ceremony we planned to have before we all go on a holiday. Come on, time to get dressed. The boys look stunning, I’ve seen them. But we’ll look better, if we can at least do something to that hair,” Eve rambled as she pulled Q out of bed. Q reached up and touched his hair, hoping Eve let him get a cup of tea first.

Q hopped into the front seat of the car, still slightly shaken by his dream. Eve grabbed his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she sat into the back seat. He turned and grinned at her, before settling back and patting his pocket to make sure he had all their rings. For once James was obeying all the road rules and sticking to the speed limit as he drove them to the registers office, much to Alec’s dismay. Maybe, Q thought, today will turn out entirely different to his dream. One can only hope. Well, maybe not entirely different, he still wanted to marry James.

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspiration for the vows off this site. It has other cool stuff on there too. :)
> 
> www.i-do.com.au


End file.
